<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вспоминая о нас by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Gavry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100355">Вспоминая о нас</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry'>Gavry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Kissing, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Making Love, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Wakanda, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот, например, я помню тебя – наверное, я всегда тебя помнил, даже под заморозкой, даже на миссиях. Но еще я почему-то помню это… – Губы Баки едва ощутимо скользнули по его шее и сразу же отпрянули. – Помню твой вкус, твое дыхание. Твой голос. Руки… Это было, Стив?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вспоминая о нас</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Баки показался ему странным. Не в плохом смысле, нет, просто – каким-то не таким, слишком задумчивым, что ли, погруженным в себя, и в то же время настороженным, словно все присматривался к чему-то, почти принюхивался, выискивая одному ему ведомые знаки. Стив подавил смутную тревогу и желание отловить кого-нибудь, кто был с Баки все это время, и выспросить, какого черта тут произошло за время его отсутствия, но взял себя за шиворот и велел успокоиться. Если Баки захочет, сам все расскажет. А если не захочет?</p><p>Он ждал, улыбаясь и делая вид, что все в порядке, обсуждал что-то с его величеством Т’Чаллой, болтал с Шури, мало что понимая из ее объяснений, обменивался шутками с В’Каби, и все время чувствовал на себе взгляд Баки. Как будто тот чего-то хотел от него, только вот Стив никак не мог понять, чего именно.</p><p>Вечером второго дня, после ужина, Баки сказал – очень тихо, почти на ухо, так, что услышал только Стив:</p><p>– Я покажу тебе одно местечко… Пошли?</p><p>В груди перехватило, сжало, больно и в то же время счастливо. Привет из детства – именно так Баки говорил тогда, даже интонации те же, заговорщицкие и чуть дразнящие. Местечком мог оказаться пустой и пыльный чердак заброшенного дома с «настоящим, зуб даю, пиратским сундуком!», или дальний угол чьего-то неухоженного сада, где можно было пробраться сквозь дырку в заборе и налопаться от пуза кислых яблок, или кладбище, на которое обязательно нужно было идти ночью, чтобы увидеть привидение. Или, уже потом – скамейки в парке, где собирались стайки хихикающих девчонок. Стив кивнул, и они пошли.</p><p>Баки привел его на окраину деревни, уверенно свернул в заросли густолистых растений с терпким, горьковатым запахом, вышел на узкую тропинку и зашагал по ней, не оглядываясь, уверенный, что Стив следует за ним. Стив и правда следовал, разглядывая прямую спину, широкие плечи, собранные в небрежный пучок волосы. Баки шел быстро, но время от времени взмахивал рукой, чтобы сохранить равновесие. </p><p>– Смотри, – сказал наконец Баки, останавливаясь. Стив встал рядом с ним и замер от открывшейся вдруг красоты.</p><p>Перед ними, у самых ног, лежало озеро. Небольшое, удивительно правильной округлой формы, как будто циркулем прочертили, очень прозрачное и чистое-чистое. В нем отражалось высокое синее небо с редкими перьями облаков, далекие разлапистые деревья и их с Баки перевернутые фигуры. Стив сел на корточки, потрогал воду и тут же отдернул руку – вода неожиданно оказалась обжигающе-холодной, как только что с ледника. </p><p>– Сюда почти никто не ходит, – сказал Баки за спиной. – Не знаю, почему… А мне нравится. Тут спокойно так, да, Стив?</p><p>Стив обернулся, не поднимаясь. Баки смотрел на него, и глаза его казались такими же прозрачными и синими, как отраженное в воде небо. Потом губы тронула легкая, знакомая улыбка:</p><p>– Купаться, пожалуй, не будем. А вон там можно посидеть, трава мягкая и от камней тепло.</p><p>Баки стащил обмотанный вокруг бедер кусок клетчатой ткани, расстелил на траве и приглашающе похлопал рукой:</p><p>– Садись давай.</p><p>Стив опустился на землю возле Баки, и тот не отодвинулся, хотя их колени едва не соприкасались. Он мысленно делил то, что происходило с Баки – то есть с ними обоими, но с Баки, конечно, больше – на «до Солдата» и «после Солдата», и сейчас они сидели как будто «до». После Солдата Баки никому не позволял подобраться к себе так близко, даже Стиву. Или особенно Стиву? Но сейчас они сидели совсем рядом. Стив почти не дышал, боясь спугнуть.</p><p>Баки молчал, глядя на неподвижную гладь озера, но молчание это не было тяжелым или напряженным, скорее, уютным и мягким, как старый плед, как трава под ними. Потом спросил:</p><p>– Устал?</p><p>– Устал, – честно признался Стив. – Нам с Сэмом побегать пришлось в последние дни. </p><p>Баки понимающе хмыкнул и передвинулся, перетек одним движением, оказавшись за спиной у Стива. Тот по привычке насторожился было, но теплые сильные пальцы легли на шею, потерли, разминая затекшие мышцы. Стив закрыл глаза и задышал глубоко и ровно, чтобы удержать себя на месте. Прикосновения Баки причиняли боль, хотя он трогал Стива нежно, бережно, словно… Словно Стив снова был тем тощим заморышем, на коже которого моментально проступали синяки. Пальцы мягко сжали основание шеи, погладили над воротом футболки, помассировали левое плечо, потом правое, снова погладили. Стив мысленно считал вдохи и выдохи: раз и два, раз и-и-и два, спокойно, это все ничего не… </p><p>– Мне надо кое-что у тебя спросить, – голос Баки прозвучал так близко от уха, что по спине пробежал щекотный холодок. – Это, наверное, покажется тебе странным… Но мне очень нужно, чтобы ты ответил.</p><p>Стив кивнул, не доверяя собственному голосу, и Баки продолжил, не убирая руки с его шеи: </p><p>– Шури работает сейчас над моими… проблемами, ты знаешь. И мы с ней хорошо справляемся, она молодец. Но она говорит…</p><p>Баки помолчал. Он все еще поглаживал шею и плечи Стива, но что-то в его движениях неуловимо изменилось. Теперь они были похожи на чувственную, хоть и робкую ласку – если, конечно, Стив все это себе не придумал.</p><p>– Она говорит, мне нужно вернуться к себе, вспомнить того Баки, который был до крио и кодов. Постараться прожить его жизнь заново.</p><p>– Бак, я…</p><p>– Подожди, а то я собьюсь. </p><p>Кажется, Баки наклонился ближе – теплое дыхание защекотало шею, и Стив на мгновение перестал дышать.</p><p>– Понимаешь, ко мне приходят мысли. Картинки. Воспоминания. Во сне или наяву… Но я не знаю, настоящие ли они, мои ли. Не могу разобраться. Вот, например, я помню тебя – наверное, я всегда тебя помнил, даже в заморозке, даже на миссиях. Но еще я почему-то помню это… – Губы Баки едва ощутимо скользнули по его шее и сразу же отпрянули. – Помню твой вкус, твое дыхание. Твой голос. Руки… Это было, Стив?</p><p>В голосе Баки прозвучала испуганная, умоляющая нотка. Что-то очень похожее на рыдание рвалось наружу из груди Стива. Он чуть откинулся назад, поднял руку и накрыл ладонь Баки своей. Баки наклонил голову, почти касаясь губами его волос. </p><p>– Один раз. Ты как раз должен был отправиться на фронт. Помнишь, мы ходили на выставку с теми двумя девушками, как же их звали… </p><p>– Выставку помню. Девушек… смутно.</p><p>Оба говорили почти шепотом. На другой стороне озера громко крикнула какая-то местная птица, ей ответила другая, и на несколько минут все заполонил радостный птичий гомон. Дождавшись, пока птицы замолчат, Стив сглотнул и заговорил снова:</p><p>– Ну вот. Потом девушки куда-то делись, а мы с тобой пошли ко мне. У тебя откуда-то было полбутылки виски, мы выпили по чуть-чуть, и ты меня… Сказал, если тебя убьют, ты никогда не простишь себе, что этого не сделал. И поцеловал меня. </p><p>Стив повернул голову, и их губы встретились. Баки изумленно выдохнул и сжал пальцы на затылке Стива, а тот ухватился за его колено, чтобы не упасть. Поцелуй вышел неловким и суматошным, шея затекала, сидеть так было чертовски неудобно, но никак не получалось оторваться, отодвинуться, да хоть переместиться поудобнее, потому что это был Баки, наконец-то, после всего дерьма, которое с ними случилось, это снова был Баки. Его Баки. </p><p>Наконец Баки выпустил его и отстранился, тяжело дыша. Стив повернулся к нему лицом, скрестил ноги и сжал его ладонь обеими руками.</p><p>– А потом? – хрипло спросил Баки.</p><p>– Потом… Потом мы с тобой обжимались в моей постели, и я чуть не сдох от счастья. Ты сказал, что думал об этом уже чертову кучу времени, а я сказал, что и понятия не имел и что ты придурок, потому что не сказал раньше. Ты был тяжелый и горячий и все боялся, что сделаешь мне больно. – Он поднес руку Баки к губам и поцеловал в ладонь. – Помнишь?</p><p>– Кажется, – Баки развернул ладонь и погладил Стива по щеке. – А потом?</p><p>– А потом ты ушел на фронт, и я ждал твоих писем. Ты писал часто, и мне, и родным, но ни словечка о том, что произошло.</p><p>– Я боялся. Парни говорили, что наши письма могут читать, и если бы кто-то узнал – у тебя могли быть проблемы. А потом ты меня нашел и спас, но ты был уже не ты.</p><p>– Я всегда был я. – Стив перехватил ладонь Баки и потерся о нее.</p><p>– Ты был Капитан Америка. – Баки качнул головой и передвинулся ближе. Теперь их колени соприкасались, и Стив, наверное, мог бы услышать, как бьется его сердце, если бы собственное не стучало так сильно. – И у тебя была Пегги Картер.</p><p>– Придурок.</p><p>– Похоже на то.</p><p>Баки усмехнулся и наклонился вперед. Стив подался ему навстречу, обхватил обеими руками и потянул к себе, на себя. Под спину попал острый камень, но какая к черту разница, если Баки уже накрыл его всем собой, всем телом, запустил руку в волосы и целовал отчаянно и жадно? Стив ухватился за плечи Баки, чтобы притянуть его к себе еще плотнее. Он отвечал на поцелуи, с отстраненным удивлением слыша собственные приглушенные стоны, потом запрокинул голову, и губы Баки скользнули ниже, прошлись по шее, прихватили кадык. Стив провел руками по спине под тонкой, чуть влажной от пота тканью – сорвать бы к дьяволу эти тряпки, прикоснуться, ощутить под ладонями тепло кожи, впиться пальцами, оставляя следы. </p><p>Баки вдруг отстранился, приподнялся, опираясь на руку, посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. Лицо его было очень серьезным, прядь волос, выбившаяся из пучка, падала на лоб.</p><p>– Ты пахнешь как тогда, Стив, – прошептал он. – Столько лет прошло, мир изменился, мы изменились – а ты пахнешь все так же. </p><p>Он сел на колени и потянул футболку Стива вверх. Тот послушно вскинул руки и приподнялся, помогая. Баки, прикусив нижнюю губу, провел ладонью по его груди.</p><p>– Ты красивый. Всегда был красивый.</p><p>– Бак…</p><p>– Подожди, – Баки погладил кончиками пальцев сосок. – Дай посмотреть.</p><p>Стив, не отводя глаз от лица Баки, раскинул руки в стороны, позволяя любопытным пальцам исследовать свое тело и уговаривая себя хоть немного успокоиться. Грудь тяжело вздымалась от каждого вздоха, прикосновения Баки обжигали, и если бы не легкий холодок, которым веяло от озера, он бы, наверное, уже пылал от жара. Через целую вечность и еще пару секунд Баки снова выпрямился и взялся за молнию на его джинсах. К этому моменту спереди они натянулись уже настолько, что одной рукой справиться никак не получалось. Баки выругался – по крайней мере, Стив решил, что это какое-то вакандское ругательство, судя по интонации, – и дернул язычок молнии вниз. Пришлось помочь. Снимать штаны лежа оказалось не так-то просто, но, извиваясь и выгибаясь, Стив наконец-то освободился от них, а трусы с него они стащили уже вместе, в три руки.</p><p>– Ты тоже, – выдохнул Стив, потянувшись к той клетчатой штуке, которую Баки пристрастился здесь носить и название которой он никак не мог запомнить. Баки перехватил его руку, помедлил. – Пожалуйста, Бак. Ты тоже.</p><p>Баки кивнул, быстро, даже торопливо размотал ткань и застыл, давая Стиву возможность рассмотреть свое покалеченное тело. Стив сглотнул комок в горле и улыбнулся:</p><p>– Если кто и красивый, так это ты. Иди сюда.</p><p>Баки опять опустился на него сверху – тело к телу, кожа к коже, плоть к плоти – и принялся целовать. Стив обнял его, провел, сильно нажимая, пальцами по спине до самых ягодиц, вернулся обратно. На левом плече кожа переходила в металл. Стив невольно остановился, и Баки тут же вздрогнул, напрягся, поднял голову, вопросительно заглянул в глаза. </p><p>– Стив, я не… </p><p>– Ты – это ты, Бак. Всегда ты.</p><p>Он запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, вытащил дурацкие заколки и снова привлек его к себе, целуя так, словно мог вложить в этот поцелуй все – просьбу о прощении, разрывающую сердце боль, облегчение от новой встречи, обещание быть рядом, чтобы ни случилось. Язык Баки проник ему в рот, сначала неуверенно, потом смелее и настойчивее, и Стив тихонько застонал в ответ. Потом Баки толкнулся бедрами вперед, проходясь своим членом по члену Стива.</p><p>– Ба… Ба-ак!</p><p>Он обхватил Баки ногами, скрестил лодыжки у того на пояснице. Баки снова целовал его в шею, посасывал мочку уха, прикусывал плечи, и все время раскачивался на нем, ерзая всем телом, терся об него, как большой кот. Горячий и тяжелый, пахнущий потом и травами, что-то бормочущий в ухо. От каждого движения, от каждого толчка, от каждого прикосновения члена к члену Стива прошибало током с головы до пят. Они как-то очень быстро, словно делали это раньше уже много раз, поймали общий ритм – тот единственно правильный, от которого мутилось сознание и звенело в ушах, а сердце гулко стучало в ребра.  Стив гладил спину Баки, прослеживая ладонями плотные переливающиеся мускулы, впивался пальцами в плечи и целовал везде, куда получалось дотянуться. </p><p>Баки кончил первым. Он вдруг напрягся, выгнулся, глухо застонал, дрожа всем телом, и выплеснулся на живот Стива. Стив невольно охнул, а Баки тут же, даже не успев отдышаться, скатился с него и обхватил ладонью подрагивающий член. Стиву хватило всего двух движений рукой вверх и вниз, чтобы кончить тоже.</p><p>Баки задумчиво глянул на свою ладонь, вытер ее о траву и лег рядом со Стивом. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и Стиву почудилась внезапно возникшая между ними неловкость – может, Баки жалеет о том, что произошло? И сейчас все закончится. Оборвется еще на одну жизнь, вот только третьего шанса у них, скорее всего, просто не будет. Баки ухмыльнулся, став на мгновение очень похожим на того лихого красавчика, в которого давным-давно так безнадежно втрескался Стив Роджерс, и снова потянулся к нему за поцелуем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>